1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of radio frequency identification (RFID) devices, and methods for configuring and manufacturing RFID devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags and labels (collectively referred to herein as “devices”) are widely used to associate an object with an identification code or other information. For example, RFID tags are used in conjunction with security locks in cars, for access control to buildings, and for tracking inventory and parcels. RFID devices generally have a combination of antennas and analog and/or digital electronics, which may include for example communications electronics, data memory, and control logic.
As noted above, RFID devices are generally categorized as labels or tags. RFID labels are RFID devices that are adhesively or otherwise have a surface attached directly to objects. RFID tags, in contrast, are secured to objects by other means, for example by use of a plastic fastener, string or other fastening means.
A continuing desire exists for improved RFID devices and features.